Sonreír es de FUERTES
by Srta Infernal
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que las sonrisas son de felicidad? Aprendí, a que es mentira, la mayoría de las sonrisas son para ocultar el terrible dolor que uno puede ocultar, él me enseñó a ocultar mi dolor y luego entendí la razón de su bella sonrisa.
1. -Sonreir es de FUERTES-

Sonreír es de FUERTES

By: Srta_Infernal

* * *

\- Las cosas pasan por una razón Charlie. - la nombrada levanta la mirada encontrando al de sombrero blanco. - Nada es tu culpa. - Lucifer no mantenía su sonrisa, estaba muy preocupado por su hija.

\- Tienes razón papá, mí culpa no es... es de otro.

Lucifer presenció como de unos de los ojos de su pequeña princesa caía, una lágrima.

\- Cuéntame...

Pidió el ángel caído, la futura princesa lo miro a los ojos, bajo la mirada y hablo.

\- Al fin Vaggie acepta que Alastor no era tan malo, después de todo siempre estaba sonriendo, le daba desconfianza su sonrisa...

\- ¡Aceptalo! Hoy te liberaste, hasta bailaste con él Vaggie.

Decía entusiasta, la chica de tes gris sonrió alegre; siguió su camino hasta el hotel, era uno de esos días en los que salían sólo ellas dos.

\- Lo admito, empecé a confiar en él y en Husk hace tiempo ya. Después de todo ya pasaron tres años, era tiempo que pasará.

Acepto la peliblanco con una sonrisa, era bastante tiempo en el cual Alastor con su forma peculiar de ser se ganó esa confianza, y Husk seguía siendo el mismo, al pasar unos tiempos en el anaquel descubrió que no era malo, sólo tenía muchos vicios.

\- ¡Que alegría saber eso! Lástima que hoy sea un mal día.

La entusiasta sonrisa de la princesa desapareció, sus ojos amarillos con la iris negras mostraron la angustia y dolor que estaba sintiendo. La demonio la tomo del hombro preocupada, la voltea y le sonríe un poco.

\- No te preocupes cariño, Husk, Alastor, Angel y yo nos sabemos cuidar a la perfección y...

Vaggie es interrumpida por los ojos llorosos de la rubia.

\- ¡No me interesa!

Lloro.

\- Ya me canse de los exterminios, no logramos redimir las almas suficientes para que esto acabe, Alastor tiene razón, esto es inútil e estúpido.

Vaggie la mira detenidamente, era inútil intentar calmarla; era inútil. Por la calle iluminada por luces se vio pasar el afeminado cuerpo de Angel Dust, iba con una bolsa de drogas con su mismo nombre, se detuvo en secó al ver a una gran persona llorando.

\- ¿Charlie, Vaggie? ¿Qué esta pasando?

Interrogó acercándose a ambas amigas.

\- ¡Ya no puedo más con esto! ¡Quiero que se acabe!

Sus mejillas rojas se notaban más por su sonrojo a causa del llanto.

\- ¡Oh dulzura! Nada de esto es tu culpa. - en ese momento Angel envuelve sus cuatro brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la muchacha demonio. - Ellos tampoco quieren ser salvados, no todos desean el cielo dulzura. - Charlie adherido su cabeza debajo de los pechos de Duts igual que lo hacía cien su madre.

\- Charlie, cielo. Volvamos al hotel.

Ordenó con dulzura, las tres demonios se encaminaron al Hazbin Hotel. En todo el camino al hotel Charlie no quitó su vista del rojizo cielo donde esta dibujado el pentagrama, una bella ciudad a sus ojos y su hogar. Al fin habían pasado las puertas del hotel, ya no era una cochinada, estaba perfectamente arreglado y a penas pasar se pudo ver al Demonio de la Radio hablando animadamente con Husk, ambos bebiendo unas copas de vino, ninguna podía creer a Husk bebiendo de una copa.

El trío se acerca a ambos demonios los cuales ambos sonreían, Husk al mirarlos borro su sonrisa anunciando al demonio radio de su llegada.

\- Esperabamos su llegada.

Hablo con su voz peculiar de radio Alastor.

\- Tuvimos que volver antes.

Vaggie toma asiento a dos asientos lejos de Alastor, inmediata mente Husk le sirve un trago de licor de melón. Angel y Charlie se sentaron en los dos asientos restantes.

\- ¡¿Porqué mierda tan deprimentes?!

Pregunta de mala forma Husk, la sonrisa que tenía hace unos minutos no aria aparición.

\- ¡Que estoy harta de este PUTO DIA! - todos los presentes y unos demonios del hotel que pasaban, la dueña del hotel no era de maldecir, siempre era una sorpresa. - ¡Odio esta mierda de día, apenas sea noche los ángeles bajarán a destruir a mi gente, y todo porque son unos putos! - Alastor notaba la mirada y fricciones del rostro de la rubia, como de costumbre se escucha una estática de radio y ensancha la sonrisa.

\- Dulzura, los ángeles dejaron de bajar hace unos años, ahora son robots divinos que no reconocen nada ni a nadie, sólo siguien la regla de exterminar cierta cantidad de demonios... ya me encontré con ellos.

Husk empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras sujetaba su cabeza, Charlie sin ganas mira a su amigo de rojo mientras los demás ven al gato con alas reír.

\- ¡Hijo de perra! - Volvió a reír haciendo que Alastor sonría más. - Este idiota mató a varios ángeles cuando quisieron darle casa, por eso ahora son máquinas, y siempre vienen a buscarlo a él.

La princesa sorprendida miro directo a los ojos al demonio, el sonreía ahora sin mostrar sus amarillos dientes afilados.

\- grrer (interferencia, o sonidos de radio) Muy cierto, por esa razón hoy no estaré en el hotel.

Sonaba tranquilo, Vaggie con una mueca de preocupación lo miraba con su único ojo.

\- Pero...

Hablo la de tes gris, sin embargo fue interrumpida por la apagada chica rubia.

\- Si estas en el hotel no pasará nada, ellos no pueden entrar aquí.

\- No me gustaría ocasionar problemas, además.

\- ¡Hagamos un trato!

Ella quería protegerlo, el demonio es uno de los más fuertes, pero aún así temía perderlo. Alastor con media sonrisa enmarcó una ceja, todos vieron como la misma princesa le extendía la mano.

\- ¿Qué tienes que no tenga ya, que quiera?

Hablo burlón como de costumbre empezando a reír.

\- ¡Bien!

Quédate en el hotel y te daré mi trono del infierno, el hotel y lo que tú quieras. - Alastor sonrió más haciendo que se escuche una fuerte estática, Vaggie de repente empezó a sentir mucho miedo.

\- Bien. - Alastor extendió la mano haciendo que a ellos dos los rodee una esfera verde de energía de Alastor, ambos estrecharon sus manos y se empezaron a ver los símbolos de la energía de Alastor, vague se levantó de su asiento alertada.

\- Pero... - Todos miraron los ojos del demonio notando la interferencia que mostraban sus ojos y su voz más ronca( igual a cuando le dice a Husk: si lo deseas, cuando lo convence) - Si ellos vienen a buscarme, tú no interferiras en nada.

La había engañado, ahora el trato tenía un pero de ultimo momento, efectivamente la había estafado, la energía se desvaneció completamente.

\- ¡Eres un Maldito hijo de puta!

Charlie rápido dio unos golpes en el pecho, Alastor sonreía tranquilo mirando a la demonio de baja estatura con burla.

Pasaron las horas, se pudo escuchar en el momento exacto que cayó la noche el descender de los ángeles, Charlie como todos los años desde una ventana comenzó a ver como su gente era casada como animales, en ese momento se escuchó algo muy diferente cerca del hotel, efectivamente ese no era un sonido común en ángeles. Ahora cuando el día acabe su futuro trono sería de Alastor, sin embargo con su "pero". Ahora si venían a buscarlo y no intervenía o salía el trato sería anulado; suspiro mientras baja a la sala para buscar a sus amigos.

\- ¡Alejate de mi puto de mierda!

Charlie sonrió al ver a Husk alejando con sus brazos a Angel, este al parecer quería besarlo, Alastor los observava sonriente mientras que vaggie miraba la escena aburrida.

\- Hola amig...

Estaba saludando cuando el muro a un lado de ella, la puerta de entrada al hotel, fue explotada provocando que la rubia caiga al suelo, la pequeña demonio de un ojo bajo rápido de su cuarto a ver que pasaba.

La neblina de polvo se disipa mostrando las siluetas ya conocidas, aún así no eran exactamente ellos, entendió lo de que ahora son robots.

\- Sabía que no me dejarían plantado.

Alastor se levantó de su asiento y emprendió una lenta caminata donde los ángeles artificiales, Charlie se levanta rápido del suelo y piensa. Pero los ángeles ingresaron al hotel y con las lanzas divinas que portaba empezaron a atacar al demonio radio, este sonriente y a carcajadas esquibaba todo golpe alguno, la rubia preocupada se levantó y arrojó un pedazo de escombro a uno de esos ángeles.

\- ¡Dejenlo en paz!

En eso Alastor destruyó a uno de los robots, sus pequeñas y disparejas astas crecieron a un gran tamaño, sus ojos ce hicieron dos esferas rojas brillosas y sombras y símbolos extraños de vudú lo rodearon, la pelea empezaba. Vaggie al ver que uno de esos ángeles se acercaba a la princesa sacó una de sus propias lanzas y corrió al rescate de su amiga, la lucha comenzó al ver que más de ellos ingresaban al hotel, Charlie miraba como ellos peleaban ferozmente; ¿porqué no se movía, tenía miedo? No tenía respuesta, fue en el momento cuando que una lágrima roja cayó al ver como Niffty saltaba para cubrir a algún de ser atravesado, gran error, ambos fueron asesinados.

Más lágrimas descendían de sus ojos, Alastor con tal escena ensancho su sonrisa mientras era rodeado por 5 robots más; Husk en su momento de descuido por la muerte de la pequeña pelirroja fue cortado en dos por tres de esas cosas.

Sus amigos estaban muriendo frente a sus ojos y ella no hacía nada, sin darse cuenta tomó su forma de demonio en el momento que vio a Vaggie caer muerta también, rodó estaba mal; sólo quedaba uno vivo y parecía que no le importaba nada sólo sonreía e reía de poder aniquilar a los ángeles. Al morir Vaggie el Angel que peleaba con ella fue volando por la princesa, ella aún con la mirada en la sonrisa del demonio radio, pero en un momento pudo ver como se borró por primera vez en los tres años desde que ingresó por las puertas del hotel feliz.

De un momento a otro en el lugar donde estaba Alastor en ese momento apareció una sombra, su cuerpo fue cubriendo por los brazos del demonio quien sonreía a ver como la lanza atravesaba si pecho, Charlie bajo sus ojos a la herida y las lágrimas pararon.

\- ¡¿Porqué?! -levantó su manos al rostro del demonio quien la miraba a los ojos.

El sonido de la campaña, el exterminio había terminado, un nuevo año en el infierno se asomó.

\- Usted es más importante, mi mundo. - De la comisura de su labio cayó un línea de sangre. - Sólo falta uno, decidí ser yo


	2. Sonreír es de FUERTES 2 (02-26 21:43:03)

_—Usted es más importante, mi mundo. —De la comisura de su labio cayó un línea de sangre. —Sólo falta uno, decidí ser yo antes... —Sus ojos se empezaron a apagar.—Que tú, Charlie... no llores, sonríe querida; nunca estas completo sin una._

_Charlie lloraba desconsolada pero abrazada al cuerpo inerte de Alastor sonreía, pasaron unas horas hasta que llegaron por ella._

Como empezó con la historia la termino, lágrima tras lágrima y sin embargo estaba igual.

— Lo siento cariño.

Lamento su padre, ella lo miro ya sin lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tranquilo Papá, Cada persona es un mundo, y cada mundo es un escenario... de entretenimiento, eso me enseñó Alastor. — Su padre tenía una mueca muy triste.— También, primero encontrar al culpable de esto, y cuando lo haga lo recibiré con una sonrisa.

Siguió hablando la dulce chica.

—Alastor también me enseñó que, Sonreír es de FUERTES.

Declaró con la misma expresión de cuando la encontraron, la más ancha sonrisa y los ojos más muertos.

**_Fin_**


End file.
